


Morning Light

by KelpieChaos



Series: A Drunken Start to True Love [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Ed still doesn't know how to Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he figures it out some more though, little bit of, no like seriously this is basically cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: He hadn’t thought about what waking up in his C.O.’s bed would be like, but this was sweeter than anything he could have imagined.





	Morning Light

Ed wasn’t in his own bed. Dragging his eyes open, he peered blankly at the sheets. They were blue. A nice blue, he decided. They had a dark shine in the early morning sunlight, and were silky soft under his fingers. He sat up, blinking, as a thud and quiet cursing drifted in from outside the bedroom door. Slowly, he dragged his other senses back awake, just in time to smell the bacon on the tray Roy carried in.

“Oh,” he paused, obviously not expecting Ed to be awake yet. “Good morning.”

Ed muttered something vaguely approximating a response. That bacon smelled amazing. And were those pancakes he could see over the edge of the tray? Fuck he hoped so. He was starving.

Roy set the tray on the nightstand, chuckling. Those _were_ pancakes. And bacon and eggs and juice and hashed potatoes. He could have kissed Roy. Actually, on second thought, he _could_ kiss Roy. He reached up with flesh fingers and tangled them in Roy’s hair, dragging him down. He flailed slightly, having been about to sit himself, and Ed caught his lips in a rough kiss. Their teeth clacked, and morning breath was abundant.

It was the best kiss Ed had ever had. Or, well, it was certainly up there; some of the kisses from last night had been… Had been. Licking his lips, he let Roy go. He looked dazed, eyes slightly unfocused and face turning pink. If breakfast hadn’t been two feet away, Ed might have done something about that. Even as it was, he couldn’t help tracing metal fingers over Roy’s cheek. Roy turned into his hand, just as he had done while asleep the night before. Only this time, his hand rose to cradle Ed’s, and he pressed a kiss to his metal palm.

“Hello, darling.” His lips brushed against the metal as he spoke. The sight was almost enough to distract Ed from the pet name. Almost.

Growling, he tugged his hand back, wacking Roy in the shoulder with the other. His face was bright red, he just knew it. Roy’s delighted laughter really just confirmed it. Bastard.

Roy dipped to press a kiss to his cheek, then turned to the tray. “Would you be gracious enough to share this with me, or do I need to fetch my own plate?”

There was a lot of food on the tray. Ed probably could’ve eaten it all himself. Roy just watched him, patient and still smiling gently, like no matter what he picked it was fine.

“I s’ppse I can share. No point going back downstairs when you’ve already brought all this up.” Maybe if he ignored how embarrassingly domestic this was then his face would chill the fuck out. Maybe. He could hope.

“I appreciate your consideration.” Roy shifted on the bed to face him. The tray fit perfectly between them. He grabbed the fork – the only fork, the bastard planned this – from the tray, using the side to cut a bite of pancake. A smile was trying to curl the corner of his lips.

Ed’s instincts had been honed in fighting and fire. Roy might not be dangerous, but he was definitely planning something.

Roy turned to him, mischief bright in his eyes. The fork lifted.

“No,” Ed heard himself say. The fork was coming towards him. “Roy.”

His warning did nothing. The fork hovered before his face, its fluffy prize shining with maple syrup. It smelled so good.

Huffing, he opened his mouth. This felt fucking stupid. No one had fed him like this since he was like 11 and had just lost his arm. He couldn’t believe he was letting Roy do this. The fucking sap was rubbing off on him.

Roy blinked, the mischief swallowed by surprise, then melting into a soft look. A wrinkle of focus pursed the top of his nose, just between his eyes, as he fed Ed the bite. The fork slid out of his mouth, careful not to hit his teeth.

Ed chewed, swallowed, conscious of Roy’s eyes never leaving him. The fuck was wrong with him? Was there syrup on his face or something? If there was it was Roy’s own goddamn fault. He scowled at his dumb sappy face and swiped the fork. Roy let it go with a surprised flinch and a small chuckle. He shoved potatoes in his mouth, chewing them aggressively as he carefully cut a bite sized section of egg. Stabbing it, he raised the bite to Roy. Swallowing his own bite, he waited for his judgement.

Long seconds passed, and Ed could feel himself turn bright red again. Was he not supposed to do it back? It probably broke some shitty boyfriend code somewhere, and now Roy was gonna think he was stupid or something, and all that shit he’d said last night he’d realize was wrong and –

The fork jostled as Roy took the bite. Ed watched, slack jawed, as he swallowed. Roy dipped down to press a kiss to his lips and stole the fork from his loose hand.

Another bite of eggs was picked up. It was offered to him, and this time Ed took it willingly. It was still embarrassing to be hand fed, but Roy letting him return the favor felt nice. Like they were taking care of each other or some shit. He liked this side of Roy. The quiet relaxed side that just let him figure his shit out. He was so used to arguing with the bastard it hadn’t occurred to him he could get this too.

They took turns with the fork, slowly picking away at the plate. At some point, his right hand had curled into Roy’s pant leg around the tray between them. Roy had just let his own hand cover it, tracing the small plates of his wrist, and continued their pattern. Soon enough, the plate was empty and the juice was gone. The tray clicked against the floorboards as Roy moved it off the bed. He flopped over, twisting on top the blankets until he got his head in Ed’s lap, looking up at him upside-down. A small smile pulled at his features. Ed huffed, looking away.

Fingertips on his jaw delicately asked him to turn back. He followed them, met Roy’s dark gaze. It was concerned, worry lines subtle around his eyes and the smile gone.

“Do you want me to move?”

His voice was soft and non-judgmental. Ed could feel it rumble though his back against his flesh leg. It wasn’t that he wanted Roy to move, exactly. More like, he wasn’t sure why Roy wanted to be there in the first place. Not even Al or Winry had done something like this. All the shit Roy had spewed at him last night he’d understood. Liking him for his smarts or looks made sense. But this? This didn’t have anything to do with talking alchemy or strategy, or with getting hot with each other. Roy was just lying there. Though, with how worried he was starting to look, he wouldn’t be for much longer if Ed didn’t say something.

“Aren’t you, I dunno, uncomfortable or somethin’? It can’t be nice to lie against…” He wiggled his metal toes and ankle where Roy had wedged them under his shoulders.

“It’s no more or less comfortable than your other leg,” Roy answered. “Edward, are _you_ uncomfortable with this?”

“I…” He wasn’t, but he kinda was at the same time? Apparently, his brain was fine with fucking, but drew the line at non-sexual intimacy. But he _didn’t_ want Roy to move; he liked his weight pressing him gently into the bed. He shook his head, letting his hands fall onto Roy’s shoulders. They fidgeted against his skin. He didn’t know what to do with them now that he’d put them there.

Roy stilled them with his own. Slowly, he relaxed back down into Ed’s lap, watching for his reaction. Ed let him see it, the pink he could feel on his cheeks and the nervous biting of his lower lip, though he couldn’t meet his eyes. Seconds passed in silence, and tension leaked out of Ed’s muscles like a glacier melting. A soft sigh escaped him. At the sound, Roy twined their fingers together, giving both sets a gentle squeeze. Ed could only feel it in one hand, but he appreciated the thought. He closed his eyes, looking like he was all but prepared to go back to sleep in Ed’s lap. His face was calm and smooth, nothing like how he actually looked asleep.

“Y’know you talk in your sleep?” Ed wasn’t sure where the question came from, but now he was curious about the answer. There was so much he didn’t know about Roy. Mustang, he knew most every secret, but Roy? He was discovering Roy was an entirely different person than General Mustang. What was his favorite color? His favorite book? Did he hate laundry or dishes more? There were so many things to ask and learn.

“Mmmm,” Roy hummed, smiling. “Riza and Maes have both complained about it often. Apparently my ‘dream-babble nonsense’ gets annoying after a while.”

Ed would put money on that being a quote from Hughes. It seemed like something he’d say just to get a rise out of Roy. Either way, Ed had managed to pass out on trains during the height of travel hours. He doubted some muttering would disturb him. “What else gets annoying after a while?”

That got him one dark eye opening a crack to peer suspiciously up at him. “I’m sure many things do. Is there something specific you’re looking for?”

“Huh?” Something specific? The hell did that mean? “’M just curious. I realized I don’t actually know much about you, tha’s all.”

He hadn’t noticed Roy tense up until he was relaxing again. A rare flash of people-understanding hit him. Here he’d been thinking he was the only one nervous, but this was new for Roy too, wasn’t it? And he’d confessed his feelings without getting Ed’s back. Even if he’d decided the maybe confession he’d vomited back at him was good enough, it wasn’t the same.

“Well –“

“Hey –“

They spoke at the same time, and Ed wanted to die. He was so bad at this shit. But now Roy was watching him with a stupid half-smile, waiting for him to go.

Fighting the homunculi had been easier than getting the words out.

“I, uh, I love you?” He couldn’t help the uptick in his voice that made that more question than statement. Roy’s wide eyes made it worth saying though. Ed cleared his throat and forced himself to keep talking. This was so much harder than last night, with the drinks and darkness helping him out. “Yeah, so uh, you don’t gotta worry that I’m gonna bolt or somethin’. I'm here for as long as you want me. No matter how annoying you get.”

One of Roy’s hands reached up for him and pulled him into an upside-down kiss. He tasted like syrup and bacon, but his smile was sweeter than either. He pulled back only to press one, two more kisses to Ed’s lips. Finally, he let him sit back up. Ed opened his eyes to see Roy looking at him like Hughes again, and he scowled at him. Bastard had no right looking that sappy.

“I love you too, Edward.” His voice was low and rich, sending butterflies though him. It wasn’t fucking fair he could do that.

Ed opened his mouth, to say what he wasn’t sure, but the phone’s shrill ring from downstairs cut him off. Roy gave him a rueful smile before sitting up.

“No rest for the wicked, it seems.” Stretching, he stood up. The muscles in his back moved as he did, skin shifting enticingly. He turned to offer Ed a hand and grinned at whatever expression was on his face. “Later, Ed, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ed shoved himself out of bed, batting at the offered hand. “Go save whatever idiot is having an emergency now.”

Roy dragged his eyes down Ed’s body, blatantly appreciating everything still on display from the night before. Bent over to grab his scattered clothes, Ed couldn’t help but pause to sway his ass teasingly. At Roy’s hitched breath, he laughed and scurried to the ensuite bathroom, calling out behind him, “Now don’t be late, General Mustang!”

As he closed the bathroom door, he heard Roy grumble something that sounded suspiciously like the words ‘ridiculous tease’.

No doubt about it, he definitely loved that man.


End file.
